Happy Christmas And a Quaffle Wood
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: No way in hell was Oliver going to let Katie touch another Butterbeer. It would harm the baby, he insists. And there's no way she was going to name it Quaffle. A KBOW christmas oneshot. Read, and Review!


**Okay, this is another christmas oneshot for you Fan fiction readers out there! It's a KBOW. Read, and enjoy!**

**I solemnly swear my characters are up to no good, and they do not belong to me. **

Katie Bell always loved Christmas. She love the colourful shiny lightings, the faint smell of Christmas trees, and the colour of a big, juicy turkey roasting in the oven. Most of all, she love opening presents. Katie could never resist unwrapping those packages to see what she got. In fact, she would wake up (or don't sleep at all) really early on Christmas and secretly unravel all her presents. She was five then.

Now, fourteen years later, on Christmas Eve, Katie Bell was crouching beside the Christmas tree, shaking each and every single one of the presents, hoping to guess what was its contents by its jingles. She heard a faint shatter in one of those boxes. Oops.

" Katie! " a voice called out sharply. Quick reflexes made her put back the gift-wrapped boxes neatly just in time as a tall young man entered the living room. She put on what-she-hoped-was-an-innocent look and flash a equally innocent smile at Oliver.

"Yes?"

She and Oliver Wood had been living together for two years in this cosy little flat. He was her boyfriend and her ex-Quidditch Captain. He was also insanely protective, crazily obsessed, and anxiously worried about Katie. That's Oliver Wood for you.

Oliver look suspiciously at his pretty girlfriend, who was beaming brightly at him. He didn't trust that smile.

" You aren't opening the presents are you?"

" No! Of course not!" Katie said a little too quickly. Oliver raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

" I thought we agreed that we won't open presents until tomorrow." He knew her tricks.

Katie pouted and folded her arms too, as she sat on the floor cross-legged. She look darn cute.

" I don't see why not. Anyway, I was just shaking the boxes a little. There's no rules that say I can't guess what's in it. Come to think of it, there's no rule that says that we can't open the presents on Christmas Eve either."

" They are called_ Christmas_ presents for a reason you know, not _Christmas Eve_ presents."

Katie was about to make a really witty comeback when she saw Oliver sniffed the air. Uh-oh. She shifted herself guiltily. Besides having talents on the Quidditch field, he also had a knack for finding out all the things that Katie wasn't supposed to do.

" I smell something."

" Must be the turkey in the oven." Katie said smoothly.

Oliver sniffed the air even harder. He could smell the turkey roasting, the fir of the Christmas tree, and something that had a hint of vanilla. Probably desert. But he could also smell something else... Something like...

" Kates," he said sharply. Katie could not help but guiltily shift herself again, trying to hide something from view. But Oliver was too quick for her. He quickly walked towards her and pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer from behind her. He sighed.

" How many times must I tell you not to touch this stuff? It's dangerous! Don't ever drink Butterbeer again!"

" But you drink it too! How can it be dangerous! It's not even alcohol!" Katie protested and she stood up, as Oliver chucked the half-empty bottle into the dustbin.

" It's different."

" How can it be different?"

" Well, for one, I am not nine months pregnant and carrying a baby."

Katie looked down her large belly protruding from her robes. She had conveniently forgot the fact that she was pregnant.

" So?"

" So? It's lethal to the baby! I'm not letting you or my baby suffer from any funny sort of stuff just because you want Butterbeer!"

" It's not even alcohol!"

" Well, I'm not taking any chances. Our baby here is fragile." And with that, Oliver kissed Katie lightly on the lips, and patted her round belly affectionately. Katie smiled, giving in to Oliver. After all, this was why insanely protective, crazily obsessed, and anxiously worried about her. Because he wanted to be a good father.

Half an hour later, Oliver was sitting down at their dining table, which was set up elegantly with candles and silver forks and shiny plates. Katie emerged from the kitchen holding a large platter, and plopped in the middle of the table. Oliver stared at it incredulously.

" What is_ that_?"

" Your dinner."

" And that's your turkey?"

" That's _our_ turkey."

" Oh well. At least it looks much much better than your very first attempt. Remember? It was burnt to crisp."

Katie glared at him, but he continues.

" You couldn't recognise it from charcoal. At least this one is only slightly burnt."

" Shut up."

And so they just sat there, enjoying a very pleasant dinner of turkey and roast potatoes, which taste surprisingly good despite the terrible outward appearance. After finishing the clean up, the both of them proceed to the small balcony in their flat, Oliver putting his arms around Katie contently, and they both admired the lovely view of little snow flakes falling on the quiet streets of London. Katie looked up from Oliver's arms.

" Oliver?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

" I love you too, despite the fact that I have to repeatedly remind you not to touch Butterbeer anymore."

"For one more week only, the baby's due in seven days."

" Ah! My New Year's present."

"Whatever. You know, this is the Christmas Eve I ever had."

" Wait till baby_ Quaffle_ here joins in." He said, rubbing Katie's stomach fondly. Katie glared at him and slapped his hand away. Way to spoil a Christmas.

" I'm not naming any child of mine Quaffle!"

" Why not? Quaffle Wood does have a ring to it."

"It does not! Anyway, even in some _unfortunate event_ should the child be name Quaffle, it would be Quaffle Bell. After its mother."

" But I'm the father!"

" So? We are not married."

" Only because you don't want to. Anyway, we are not married_ yet. _But we will be one day. Right?"

Although Oliver's voice seemed jokey, Katie could detect a note of anxiety and seriousness in it. She looked up at her boyfriend, and gave him a small kiss as she tip-toed and hugged him.

" Yes, we will be. Now, Katie Wood has a ring to it. Now let's go in. I'm tired." And with that, she pretended to yawn and they both went inside to sleep in their warm beds. Or so one of them thought.

It was one in the morning now. Katie still could not sleep. She quietly stood up from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Oliver. She silently made her way to the door and opened it, hoping to escape from the bedroom undetected. As according to her plan, she then made her way to the living room, still hearing the faint sounds of Oliver's snores.

The Christmas Tree. Ah ha!

She sat down in front of it, digging through the pile of presents. Of course she had to wake up and follow her usual tradition of opening those delightful gifts as early as possible. She was searching for Oliver's present to her. Mum's, Dad's, Angelina's, Fred's (she had to be careful with that)...

Where was Oliver's?

She digged through the the pile determinedly again, half-frustrated, half-excited. Five minutes later however, she gave up. There was no sign of her present. Where was it? She folded her arms.

Hmph. To think she went through all the trouble making him the perfect gift. All those time wasted... The pricks... The effort... The...

" Looking for something?"

She turned around, and there was Oliver behind her, smirking. He was wide-awake, and his dark hair all tousled. And to her surprise, he was wearing a lovely brown hand-knitted sweater, with little golden snitches all around the hem.

_Her_ present to him.

" You!" Katie cried, pointing at the sweater. He was so, so devious.

" Oh this?" He asked casually, fingering the sweater. " You like it? It's quite warm and toasty. Fits just right, don't you think?"

" You!" She was speechless.

Oliver broke into a grin.

" Sorry Kates, I couldn't resist opening it. Thanks, by the way. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know all your little tricks." With that, Oliver kissed her again. Katie calmed down, and stretch her hand out to Oliver.

"Where's mine?" Katie demanded, pouting.

" Right here."

" Where? I don't see it."

" On your finger."

Katie turned her hand over, and true enough, there was now a little silver band on her ring finger. A ring that she didn't notice was there before. It had one small diamond on it. Simple and plain, but beautiful in Katie's eyes.

" Like it? Goblin-made. Hard time trying to slip it through your finger while you were asleep. I got the same one right here." Oliver stretched out his hand and Katie saw, on his ring finger, the same silver band that was on her. She fumed.

" You tricked me!"

" Yes I did. Smart though, eh? Now you can't run away, Katie Bell, you are my fiancée."

" Did it so you could have another gift did you? The sweater, and me?"

" So you finally figured it out. Like it?" Oliver asked nervously again.

" Love it." And Katie pulled Oliver into a soft tender kiss, sitting on the floor beside the embarrassed-looking Christmas tree.

" Happy Christmas, Oliver Wood."

" Happy Christmas_, Katie Wood_."

And suddenly Katie jerked back and gasped, leaving Oliver bewildered. Then she pulled a slow painful smile on her face.

" Oliver?"

"Katie?" Oliver replied uncertainly.

" Do you want your New Year's present in advance?"

" What? What do you mean?"

Katie glanced down and Olive Wood followed her gaze. She was now sitting in a puddle of water.

" I mean, Quaffle Wood is on the way."

**Like it? Please please Review!**


End file.
